


Hot Blooded

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [7]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

.

“Lizards are fascinating.”

“Christ, we’ve been on stake out duty too long if that’s the best conversational gambit you can come up with. You want me to take over with the binoculars?”

“Crown has pet lizards. Come and look. They’re in the tank on his desk.”

“So he does… So what fascinates you exactly?”

“Well for a start there’s how long their tongues are…”

“You’ve got a complaint about my tongue?”

“No, but you can’t really compare it to a lizard’s now can you?”

“I guess not.”

 

“Fuck Ray! Give a bloke some warning! That’s just… Your tongue wins hands down, alright! I’m sorry. _Fuck!_ ”

“In a while maybe… There are definite advantages to being hot blooded, Bodie.”

 

.


End file.
